<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clockwork Thievery - Pilot - by AgentMangosteen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370906">Clockwork Thievery - Pilot -</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMangosteen/pseuds/AgentMangosteen'>AgentMangosteen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I wrote this instead of sleeping one night lmao, also wanted to practice writing their dynamic, hi i really like croissant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMangosteen/pseuds/AgentMangosteen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is such a fickle presence.  It always manages to hold its secrets, and secrets are what Roguefort Cookie wants to find out.</p><p>Wrapped in a cold case, a conspiracy, and the hunt for a sacred jewel, what will this odd partnership between the young mechanic and the infamous thief bring?</p><p>- This is a pilot fic.  This is meant to gauge interest in the story and should be able to be read as a standalone piece. -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clockwork Thievery - Pilot -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Notice: This is a concept.  It may or may not become a full fic if interest is there.  This pilot is meant to introduce the idea of the AU.  </b>
  <b>
    <em>This is not meant to be a fully complete fanfiction.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… … … … … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cloud of steam came from the vent as Croissant Cookie adjusted the output with her handy wrench.  Nearby, a friendly feline was patiently watching her work, occasionally hopping down to examine what she was doing.  “That should be the last of the pipe leaks,” the brunette muttered as she flipped up her goggles before coughing.  “By the Millennial Tree, why is there still so much smoke?  Do ya know, kitty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mewl comes from the pointed cat as it begins to groom itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, why am I asking,” Croissant said soon after.  “Hopefully this thing is gonna get back to normal soon.  Mellie’s gonna be on my ass if it doesn’t…” She murmured to herself, shuffling through her toolkit to set back her wrench.  The glassy shimmer of her watch reflected across the light, and when she checked it, she tapped it once.  “11 at night already, huh?”  The young woman would huff.  “Ya know, you could’ve told me to go to bed, kitty.”  Her tone was half-joking as she looked to the tired cat on a steel beam.  “Wonder what you’re doing there, anyways.  Thinking kitty thoughts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another meow, and it folds its paws under itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably gonna want something to eat, huh?”  Instead of another meow, though, the cat seemed to spring down and began rubbing up against the rookie’s leg.  “Pets?  Or maybe ya wanna play?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, it mewled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’ll pet you after I finish this, okay?”  Croissant said with a light laugh, feeling the cat begin to play with her watch.  “Hey, don’t do that, kitty!  That’s impo--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately did Croissant begin to search for her watch, making sure that it didn’t drop into the several mechanisms and, potentially, the steam.  “No, no, no, no…!  Kitty!”  She called, looking behind her to see a sight that was rare around those parts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat had her watch.  Around its paw, no less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kitty!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Yelled the mechanic as she scrambled into a chase, only for the siamese to bolt outside.  “HEY!  Get back here with my watch!”  Looking back, it seemed to have a smug aura about it as it taunted Croissant with its new bracelet.  “Why you…!”  The young woman said through grit teeth as she ran after the cat, only for it to run off again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light little paws went through the snow and she followed in earnest, noting the several onlookers to her situation.  Once or twice, when she lost it, she’d ask a local and they’d point her in the right direction.  Sooner or later, it landed her on one of the rooftops; Pumpkin Cookie won’t mind the destroyed merchandise… Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat was sitting right at the edge of the rooftop, its fluffy tail swishing back and forth.  What seemed like a smile appeared on the feline’s features as it stretched.  “Niiiice kitty…” Croissant said as she approached the cat.  “I just need tha--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’d appreciate it if you’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>calling me kitty for once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for her to register that no one else was around.  One blink, and suddenly, the cat was gone.  “Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard me~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice from behind her prompted her to pivot on her heel, suddenly coming face to face with a… Cookie.  “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard me, Clockwork~,” the Cookie teased as they backed away.  “Now, now, no need to get huffy just because a friendly little kitty took some silly watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not some silly watch!”  Croissant barked out, her hand balling into a fist.  “And where’d the damn cat go, anyways!?  That’s the one tha--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Cookie smirked, removing their hand from their back to show a sparkling watch.  “You mean this watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-how di--!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have my secrets, Clockwork, dear,” the stranger chirped.  “Now, I’m just going to borrow this little watch for a bit, if you don’t mind~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Borrow!?  Hell no, you’re the one who bloody stole it, weren’t you?!”  Croissant huffed, glaring and practically breathing steam.  “Give it back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, my, so fiesty~,” the strange Cookie teased.  “You didn’t even introduce yourself.  I’d appreciate some manners, Clockwork.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quit calling me Clockwork!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll earn your name when you earn it, dear,” the Cookie huffed.  “Now, tell me.  Who’s the owner of this darling little watch~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Croissant is quiet for a moment before relaxing, though her eyes were still focused on the thief.  “Croissant Cookie.  And you are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just a lowly thief wandering the streets~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play coy with me,” Croissant huffed as she rested a hand on her hip.  “If you’re such a lowly thief, then why are you after such an expensive watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dearie, it’s not the watch I’m after,” the thief clarified.  “But, if you must know, you may refer to me as Roguefort Cookie.  Or, my more common alias, Phantom Bleu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I’ve heard of you,” Croissant huffed.  “A thief who only goes after the most precious of jewels, from the fallen House Bleu… You’re infamous around these parts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My reputation precedes me, I see~,” Roguefort chimed as they began fiddling with the watch’s mechanics.  “Now, onto business.  I’d like to borrow this watch, and by extension--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Timecraft?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smart girl,” Roguefort praised.  “Only for a little while, of course.  I’ll return it when I’m finished.  But, I simply need to check something, and I heard that that thing can traverse through timelines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I somehow doubt the idea that you’ll return it,” Croissant said.  “Besides, I’m the only one who can pilot it.  I don’t know why you’d think you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I would have figured it out eventually,” Roguefort nonchalantly hummed.  “But, I would have still needed -” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click. </span>
  </em>
  <span> “- These~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Croissant was back on her guard again.  “My keys!  Hey, don’t you dare mess with those!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cocky laugh comes from the phantom thief.  “Oh, but they’re just absolutely stunning, though,” they admired, holding the brass and ruby set to the moonlight.  “Just let me borrow them for a little joyride.  Who knows, maybe I’ll bring you back something.  Pretty jewels should always go to pretty ladies, as I always say~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Croissant huffed again.  “Save your flattery for someone who cares,” she huffed.  “Look, I’m not interested in petty clockwork thievery.  Give me back my keys and my watch!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, you can have them, Clockwork,” Roguefort said.  “Only if you agree to help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help you!?”  Croissant huffed, then looked at her watch in the thief’s hands, before sighing and taking on a far less hostile aura.  “What do I get in return?  Besides the monetary gain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roguefort taps a finger on their chin, letting out a hum.  “Well, isn’t there something </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>like to investigate in history?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me…?”  Croissant repeated as she began to think.  Her eyes drifted back to the watch, and they darken.  “... Well, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my father…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was the one who wanted me to have that watch in his will.  I want to know why he decided that.  Or even where the thing comes from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roguefort hums again, a smirk coming onto their face as they toss both the watch and keys back to Croissant.  “It seems like we’re not as different as I thought we were,” they noted with an odd seriousness.  “I’ll be back in the morning, then.  Pack whatever you need to, all the necessities and whatnot.  I have a feeling that we won’t be back for quite a while~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Croissant responded as she looked to the watch and keys, then up to see that Roguefort was gone.  Without any second thought, she returned the watch to her wrist, and began going back to her workshop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the start of a very, very odd partnership.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>